Some electronic devices as mobile communication devices are those having a waterproof property. In one specific example, JP-A-2013-150355 discloses a mobile electronic device that ensures a waterproof property by attaching a cap to a housing in which an opening is formed. In other specific example, JP-A-2012-123740 describes that it is configured to disable, when water adhering to a display surface of an input/output module is detected, an acceptance of an operation input related to an operation icon displayed on a display, remove the operation icon from the display, and display that the acceptance is disabled on the display.